finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chain of Elements
News *New Equipment for starters. (10k Gils and less) *Black Mage Skills have been reworked and finalized! *White Mage Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Assassin Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Summoner Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Spellbinder Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Reworked Alexander's Avatar Stats *Added Spellbinder's Undeads stats *Added Beast Master's Pets types and Stats for Falcon and Raven *Torturer Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Scholar Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Red Mage Skills have been created and finalized! *Guardian Skills have been created and finalized! *Monk Skills have been created and finalized! *Weaponmaster Skills and Ninja skills have been started... *Infiltrator Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Weaponmaster Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Ninja Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Brainstorm, ideas for improvements and modifications. *Illusionist Skills have been reworked and finalized! *Cleric, Elementalist and Battle Mage changed name and are now Version 2.0! *Infiltrator and Guardian Version 2.0! *Version 2.0 for Hunter, Scholar, Assassin, Monk, Spellbinder, Summoner, Torturer (12/16) *Changed Races and bonuses *Changed Deities names *Changed Elemental combinaisons names. *Added / Removed Positive and Negative Status *Renamed Idari Spheres *Updated Spellbinder's Undeads and Hunter's Birds. *Added new Hunter animals: Vermins *Updated Weapons Version 2.0 (Price & Strength) *Changed Claws to Power Fist (Knuckles) *Bard Version 2.0 *Weaponmaster Version 2.0 *Ninja Version 2.0 *Illusionist Version 2.0 *Head, Hands, Body, Legs & Feet rework Version 2.0 *Weapons & Shields rework Version 2.0 *Rings rework Version 2.0 *Earrings rework Version 2.0 *Necks rework Version 2.0 *Elemental Books rework Version 2.0 *Musical Instruments rework Version 2.0 *Combat Tools rework 2.0 *Restoration Items *Ability Points rules and descriptions. *Ability Scores rework *Non-combat abilities *Overlimits *Hunter's Animals *Summoner's Elementals *Ninja's Puppets *Illusionist's Illusions *Cleaning old stuff (Monsters) *Threat System *Element fusion additional effect TO DO List *Ninja Version 2.0 *Weaponmaster Version 2.0 *Illusionist Version 2.0 *Bard Version 2.0 *Armor Version 2.0 *Create Tools, Books, Musical Instruments *Restoration Items *Ability Score redefinition *Physical & Magical Drive *Ability Descriptions *Races new Ability points rules *Ability point rules: Base +- Race + Classes *Attributes usage (CHA, VIT, DEX, AGI, STR, INT) other than attacking. would I get more CHA if my STR gives me the same bonus on attack but increase my Weight Limit? *Balance (Non-Combat) *Negotiation (Non-Combat) *Weight Limit System (Non-Combat) *Tenacity *Health, Magic and Tech rework notes * Overlimit per Class and description *Character and Status Effect pages *Hunter's Animals complete list *Summoner's Elementals *Ninja's Puppets *Illusionist's Illusions *Threat System *Element Combinaison bonus, more than the actual resistance. *Rule Section *Indari Spheres concept *Race special traits (skills) *Element Affinity Bonus and Malus *Deity (Bonus and Malus) *Deity lore and specifications *'Monsters' *Equipment Tables (Chests) *Gold and experience tables. *Unique & Legendary Equipment and Weapons Database Character *Character Sheet *Drive Sheet *Ability Scores *Combat Proficiency *Competences *Classes *Leveling *Equipment *Deities *Races * Overlimit Character Sheet *Gender *Age *Alignment *Height *Weight *Health Points (HP) *Magic Points (MP) *Tech Points (TP) *Element Affinity Ability Scores *Strength (STR) *Dexterity (DEX) *Vitality (VIT) *Intelligence (INT) *Agility (AGI) *Charisma (CHA) Combat Proficiency *Physical ATK *Magical ATK *Defense *Magical Resistances (Fire, Earth, Thunder, Water, Wind, Poison, Holy, Dark) *Block *Initiative *Critical Hit *Dodge *Tenacity *Movement Speed *Threat Competences *Balance *Negotiation *Weight Limit Status Effect Negative Status Effects *Sleep *Burn *Slow *Bleed *Silence *Blind *Seal Movement *Seal Action *Stun *Petrify *Poison *Confuse *Tumble Positive Status Effects *Haste *Reflection *Invisibility *Invulnerability *Evasion (Dodge) *Courage (Tenacity) *Scope (Range) *Focus (Critical Rate) *Vigor (Initiative) *Cooldown Reduction *Health Regeneration *Magic Regeneration *Damage Shield ClassesAssassin- VERSION 2.0 *Ninja *Battle Mage *Weaponmaster *Guardian *Assassin *Monk *Hunter *Infiltrator *Elementalist *Spellbinder *Cleric *Bard *Illusionist *Scholar *Summoner *Torturer *Paladin INT/STR (Coming Soon) *Dark Knight INT/STR (Coming Soon) Overlimit * Elemental Release (Ninja) * Surge of Elements (Battle Mage) * Weaponized Rush (Weaponmaster) * Absolute Guard (Guardian) * Killing Machine (Assassin) * Fleet of Foot (Monk) * Animal Instinct (Hunter) * Living Shadow (Infiltrator) * Overblast (Elementalist) *Steadfast Soul (Spellbinder) *Celestial Judgment (Cleric) *Chorus of the Gorgon (Bard) *Mirror Maze (Illusionist) *Sage Dogma (Scholar) *Transcendent Favor (Summoner) *Tyrant's Will (Torturer) Elements *Fire *Water *Wind *Thunder *Earth *Poison *Holy *Dark *Acid (Fire/Water) *Smoke (Fire/Wind) *Inferno (Fire/Thunder) *Lava (Fire/Earth) *Ice (Water/Wind) *Storm (Water/Thunder) *Wood (Water/Earth) *Vortex (Wind/Thunder) *Dust (Wind/Earth) *Crystal (Thunder/Earth) EquipmentAssassin- VERSION 2.0 *Weapons *Shields *Head *Hands *Body *Legs *Feet *Rings *Earrings *Necks *Elemental Books (Scholar) *Musical Instruments (Bard) *Combat Tools (Ninja) *Restoration Items Primals *Erretz (Fire) *Uriah (Water) *Trumoïk (Thunder) *Zarata (Wind) *Lurzo (Earth) *Aserak (Neutral) *Ilune (Dark) *Zeruko (Holy) *Makure (Poison) Races *Human *Larru *Gihar *Azala *Musker *Urdin *Ohan *Igel *Dragoi *Ume Indari *Indari Sphere (Green) (INT - Magic) *Indari Sphere (Blue) (AGI - Evasion) *Indari Sphere (Orange) (DEX - Utility) *Indari Sphere (Red) (CHA - Summon) *Indari Sphere (Purple) (VIT - Survability) *Indari Sphere (Yellow) (STR - Combat) Monsters Companions *Summoner's Elementals *Hunter's Animals *Ninja's Puppets *Spellbinder's Undeads *Illusionist's Illusions Latest activity Category:Browse